1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to subscribing and updating nodes within XML documents and more particularly to matching various combinations of XPATH URIs to the same XML node.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an Extensible Markup Language (XML) Document Management Server (XDMS), users are allowed to subscribe to and update nodes within XML documents by specifying an XML Path Language (XPATH) Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) to that node. A node element can be specified by using any of the element's attributes or the element's particular index within its parent element. Having so many ways to specify an element is a problem. For instance, when a user is subscribed to a particular node using one attribute or index, and a change is made to the same node with a XPATH specified using a different attribute or index.
In addition, the use of specificity of a node (or lack thereof) also creates a problem in creating authorization policies at the node level. The same matching needs to be done to find the correct authorization policies before making changes to an element.